


Doting on the Boss

by WireMouse



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Western, And Is A Total Sweetheart, Bathing/Washing, Cute, M/M, Other, Pastiche, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsuna Tops For Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WireMouse/pseuds/WireMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as The_Quartermasters' excellent "Desert Clams" story: Tsuna comes back to the Vongola Rose brothel after a run-in with bandits, so Gokudera and Yamamoto jump into action to take care of their weary boss. Tsuna's grateful for their help... very grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting on the Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desert Clams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094650) by [The_Quartermasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters). 



> This is based on the universe of "Desert Clams", a great fic I read recently by The_Quartermasters. They gave me permission to write my own little take on the story, so I ran with it!
> 
> For a short summary, "Desert Clams" is set in an alternate universe where the gang lives in the wild west and Tsuna runs the family's bar and brothel called the Vongola Rose. Most of the guardians work there and they get up to some interesting shenanigans with people like Sheriff Xanxus, Deputy Squalo, and Marshal Dino. Tsuna hasn't gotten to do much yet in the story, so I wanted to give him his own moment to shine.

The sun was just starting to recede over the plains when the saloon doors to the Vongola Rose creaked open slowly and Tsuna’s heavy dragging footsteps carried him to the bar. He managed to heft himself up onto a stool and carefully placed his two golden derringer pistols on the counter before flopping his head down and groaning. Gokudera, who had been absentmindedly cleaning whiskey glasses, suddenly noticed his boss nearly passed out in front of him.

“Tenth! W-what happened? You look terrible.”

Tsuna lifted his head with enormous effort and Gokudera could see that he had scratches and bruises all along his face and that his proprietor’s suit had been scuffed and torn.

“Just… a run-in with some bandits… it turns out the owner of The Thousand Flowers has some goons to run his dirty work for him…”

“That bastard!” Gokudera slammed his fist on the bar, almost shattering the glass he was still holding. “I knew that stuffy hotel couldn’t have been paying for its rugs and chandeliers with just the cash from that prissy marshal. I’ll blow his place to kingdom come for crossing you!”

Tsuna smiled faintly at the devotion his “right hand man” felt for him. He focused his gaze on Gokudera’s tensed fingers that wrapped around the cup, the nails carefully trimmed and scrubbed to better serve his customers’ needs.

A door upstairs swung open and Yamamoto appeared perched at the top of the steps, his hair still a bit mussed from an earlier client.

“What’s got you riled up this time, Goku – – Ah, Tsuna! Did you fall off a horse again?”

Gokudera scowled. “No, you imbecile. That damn sheriff wasn’t doing his job, so the Tenth had to fight off a whole gang of bandits by himself! Show some respect.”

Yamamoto’s grin faded and he bounded down the steps, sidling up to Tsuna and gently placing a lanky arm around his boss’ shoulders.

“Aw geez, I’m sorry. But you must’ve sent ‘em packing, right? You don’t get those pistols out for just anything.”

Tsuna leaned into the touch and sighed with a mixture of relief and fatigue. “I’m not a vigilante, you know. But they shouldn’t be by the Rose anytime soon, at least.”

Yamamoto grinned and nuzzled against the smaller man’s cheek. “That’s our boss!”

Gokudera rolled his eyes and scoffed a bit at his army buddy’s touchy feely demeanor, but as least he was looking after the Tenth… in his own bizarre way.

“C’mon, let’s get you to your room so you can get patched up. And… hey, Ryohei!” He turned to the scrappy man with the bandaged nose just outside the door. “Watch the floor for a bit, would ya?”

Ryohei gave a thumbs up and a knowing nod. He must’ve seen Tsuna coming in, so he didn’t need much explained to him. “I’ll keep things extremely quiet until you get back!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Yamamoto just laughed heartily and hoisted Tsuna up onto his back. “Lead the way, Gokudera.”

Tsuna grumbled a few protests about being able to walk by himself into the stiff cotton of Yamamoto’s suit jacket, but his jovial employee only held him tighter in response. Once they had reached the end of the hallway on the first floor, they arrived at a door with a small fish pattern carved into it and entered Tsuna’s room.

It was clear that the Vongola descendent’s bedroom was different from the ones used for “business” upstairs. There were no plush velvety couches, no mess of decorative pillows scattered on the sheets, and no flickering candles. It did, however, contain some lavish amenities fit for the Rose’s owner – a large, wrought iron four poster bed as well as a more expansive bathroom than the others had, with its own simple porcelain bathtub.

Yamamoto carefully deposited Tsuna onto the bed while Gokudera rushed into the bathroom to get the water started for a warm bath. Tsuna, for his part, tried not to wince in pain as he shrugged off his now tattered jacket and patted the desert dust out of his hair.

Gokudera came back and leaned against the bathroom doorway, shooting a pouty glare at Yamamoto. “You can leave now. Looking after the Tenth ain’t a two man job.”

“Aww, don’t hog him,” the dark haired man said as he dabbed a washcloth against a particularly nasty scrape on Tsuna’s arm. “And don’t you have an appointment to get ready for?”

“Not for another three hours.”

“Mine’s not for another four.”

“Ryohei can’t man the place all by himself!”

“He can call for your sister if he’s gotta.”

“Guys!” Tsuna interjected, his presence still commanding despite his small, injured frame. Both men froze and Tsuna rubbed his temple, exasperated. “I’d appreciate help from both of you. But only if you behave.”

Yamamoto and Gokudera dropped their gazes with guilt. Yamamoto leaned over and gave Tsuna a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Of course. Sorry, boss.”

Gokudera shuffled onto the bed and lightly hugged Tsuna from behind, resting his chin on a bony shoulder.

“I can put up with this clown if it’s for you, Tenth. Now let’s get you washed up. The bath is ready.”

A few minutes later, Tsuna was reclining in the steaming water, lolling his head back and forth along the lip of the tub. Gokudera watched over him lovingly, helping to wash the places Tsuna couldn’t reach well. Yamamoto occasionally stole glances from the bedroom, where he was preparing bandages and herbal ointment.

It was only after Tsuna had been thoroughly scrubbed clean that he noticed Gokudera’s eyes had been raking over his entire body, not just the parts that had been injured. With renewed strength, he sat up and leaned in close to the silver haired man’s face.

“Looks like you’re enjoying this,” he said coyly.

Gokudera’s face flushed, more embarrassed than he really had any right to be in his line of work.

“I-I’m allowed, aren’t I?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Tsuna closed the small gap between them and kissed Gokudera’s lips, soaking wet hands tracing over his sharp jawline. The taller man groaned into the slightly forceful touch and wrapped his arms around Tsuna, feeling the taut muscles in his back and his slender hipbones, rivulets of water snaking over the ridges to fall down his thighs.

Suddenly, Gokudera lifted his boss out of the tub in one fluid motion and held him against his chest, residual water staining his work suit darker where Tsuna’s skin met it. Tsuna yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Gokudera’s waist, partly out of growing lust but mostly to avoid slipping right out of his grasp.

Gokudera carried him over to the bed and straddled his legs, hurriedly shedding his soiled suit piece by piece.

“Hey, I told you not to hog him!” Yamamoto leapt over from where he was working to bounce onto the bed as well, scooching up beside Tsuna and leaning over to press his nose against the damp neck.

“Hmm, you smell nice, Tsuna. Did that bomber take good care of you?”

“Sure did,” said Gokudera as he grinded experimentally against Tsuna’s growing hardness. He was down to his underclothes now and his suit lay in a scattered heap at the side of the bed.

Tsuna gasped at the teasing taste of what was to come. He surveyed his two doting guardians through half lidded eyes and smiled.

“We might all need a bath after this. …As long as it doesn’t interfere with your schedules?”

“Wouldn’t matter if it did.”

“Anything for you, Tenth.”

With that reassurance, the Vongola Rose’s proprietor turned his full attention toward pleasuring his courtesans. He rolled his hips into Gokudera’s in earnest and tugged at the man’s underwear to finally remove the thin layer of cotton keeping them from touching. Meanwhile, he kissed Yamamoto hard and deep, earning shameless moans from both of them. His wounds still stung, but the haze of arousal kept his mind from focusing on anything but the delicious sparks of contact coursing through his body.

When Gokudera slid his underwear off and added it to the pile, he crawled forward and rubbed himself against Tsuna’s erection, both of them dripping precum that mixed with the water droplets still clinging to Tsuna’s skin.

“Tenth… Ah, please…”

Yamamoto, still fully clothed, took both other men’s cocks in his long sinewy fingers and fondled them with expert precision. With his other hand he began to undo his belt and dive inside to stroke his own pulsing arousal.

“So hot… you both feel so hot…”

Gokudera’s breath hitched and he splayed his hand on Tsuna’s stomach, his back arching into Yamamoto’s skillful grip.

“Can I, Tenth? I need you inside me…”

“Ohmygod _yes_!” Tsuna panted from below. Clearly Yamamoto was having an effect on him as well.

Gokudera briefly stood up to grab a bottle of lotion that was set out to soothe Tsuna’s wounds, popped the cap open, and drizzled a generous amount into his palm. As he began to slather it onto his boss’ twitching arousal, Yamamoto took it upon himself to lathe his tongue along Tsuna’s collarbone and swirl it over his nipples, keeping him in the moment while Gokudera finished his preparations. The overwhelming sensation of being touched so many places at once left Tsuna gasping and moaning, curling his fingers into Yamamoto’s short dark locks for stability. But soon he felt his aching tip pressed against a waiting hole.

“Is it okay, Tenth?” Gokudera said obediently as he hovered above him.

“Mmm, yes!” Tsuna threw his head back against the pillows in ecstasy, then tilted forward to gaze at the bomber with trusting eyes. Gokudera slid down his shaft with ease, letting out a gasping curse and resting on Tsuna’s hips again in no time.

“That’s a whore for you,” teased Yamamoto, although it came out less smooth than he wanted it to because of his own reactions to the sight. He had to squeeze the base of his cock just to avoid coming from seeing Gokudera ride Tsuna like a wild horse.

“Ah – nnnnn – hah, what did I do to – hah – deserve you two?” Tsuna’s words spilled out of his mouth in a daze, grinning with heady delight when his jaw wasn’t dropped open in a wanton moan. Gokudera ran his fingers through his hair, sweat beading at his hairline from the pressure of the rhythmic pounding he felt deep inside of him.

Yamamoto leaned over to lick the shell of Tsuna’s ear and whisper to him in as steady a voice as he could muster, “Mind if I join in? It’s a little lonely just watching.”

Tsuna wrapped his arm around Yamamoto’s head and pressed against the man’s forehead with his own. “I’d never leave you out, Yamamoto.” He turned back to Gokudera and pulled him down by his shoulders into a deep embrace, then with a degree of strength not evident from his small body, rolled the silver haired man over until their positions were reversed.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Gokudera smirked up at his devilish looking boss from his new position on the sheets.

“You two should learn to share,” quipped Tsuna with a shy smile. He continued to rock slowly inside Gokudera while Yamamoto crawled up behind the small boss, planted kisses along his spine, and retrieved the lotion from the nightstand where it had been left.

When Tsuna felt two lithe fingers sliding inside of him, he groaned and collapsed forward onto Gokudera’s heaving chest. “Ugh, yes… just like that…” Gokudera shot Yamamoto a short annoyed glare for incapacitating the man who was currently fucking him, but Tsuna’s shameless exclamations vibrating into his sternum kept him from being pissy for too long. The Tenth needed more preparation since taking cock wasn’t part of his job description, but his reactions sure made for an amazing sight.

Yamamoto removed his fingers once Tsuna’s sexy cries became too much for any of them to handle, shoved down his own pant legs, and positioned himself against his young employer’s entrance. As soon as Tsuna felt the smooth skin bump against him, he lifted his head from Gokudera’s chest and whimpered hoarsely, “Please, Yamamoto. You don’t even have to ask!”

“Oh – oh god Tsuna… yes…” Yamamoto barely managed to form words after that pleading request. He sunk into Tsuna’s body as gently as he could through the haze of hormones and adrenaline clouding his brain. The slighter man arched his back as far as it would go while stuck between his two guardians and shuddered out a very loud moan that he didn’t even care if the whole house could hear. He pushed deeper into Gokudera and clamped harder around Yamamoto, rational thought disappearing to focus only on the dual sensations of connecting so intimately with the two of them.

“Tenth… fuck… don’t stop…” Gokudera gasped and grabbed his own neglected arousal, but Tsuna placed a shaking hand over it and nudged Gokudera’s fingers away to replace them with his own. Despite his hampered mind, Tsuna managed to somewhat skillfully massage his companion’s hardness until it was flushed and dripping.

Yamamoto pressed his nose into his lover’s neck, brushing against his soft brown hair that was damp with bathwater and sweat. “Tsuna, I – can’t hold out much longer…”

“N-no need to wait – ugh…” Tsuna panted, “I’m almost there too…”

Gokudera’s eyes squeezed shut and he keened a wordless response along the same lines. Tsuna mustered his strength to speed up his hand for one last push and watched as the bomber beneath him completely fell apart.

“F-fuck, ah – aaaaaahh!” Gokudera spilled all over himself, covering Tsuna’s hand and splattering on both of their chests. The unbearably lewd image caused Tsuna to tense up and cry out just as loudly, filling up his guardian from the inside. Moments later, he heard Yamamoto’s long awaited release and felt himself being deliciously filled as well. It was a moment of pure bliss, sharing himself with two of the closest companions he had and feeling them as they reached the highest point with him in unison. There was nothing quite like it in the world, or at least the dusty deserts that Tsuna knew.

The three of them soon collapsed and tumbled onto the bed, limbs tangled and sheets ruined, but with contented smiles on their faces. As Tsuna came down from his orgasm he grimaced in pain, his body having remembered that it was injured as well as newly sore. Yamamoto and Gokudera sat up immediately to see what was wrong.

“We never did get those bandages on you…” said Yamamoto.

“The water’s still clean, so you go in before us, Tenth,” added Gokudera.

Tsuna sighed happily at the devotion his guardians showed to him, even when they were just as worn out as he was. He gathered them both in a weary hug and kissed each of them on the forehead. These were the times when he was truly happy that Mr. Reborn had given him this job.


End file.
